As any tennis player knows, it can be a nuisance to bend over and pick up stray tennis balls from a court surface or surrounding area. This is especially true for players, coaches and instructors who use a large number of balls with one or more players during a practice session. Often, dozens of balls will be lying on the court as a basket of balls is used to practice repetitive strokes or shots.
It is possible to pick up the balls manually by hand or by using a basket having a spaced-apart wire bottom adapted to lift the balls off the ground if pressure is pushed down on the basket. Additionally, there is a mechanical cart that is known to lift the balls off the court surface, but it is easily jammed if there are too many balls.